Dreaming of You
by Jaden Clark-GX
Summary: Hermione wakes up with embarrassment after she had just dreamed about a certain wizard with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry discovers his feelings for her as well. Rated M just to be safe. Don't read it if it bothers you, thank you!
1. When it all begin

**A/N: **Hi, Jaden Clark_GX here. Yeah, I'm back since Summer school has been over and I'm glad to just be able to relax for a while. Anyways, this wasn't intended because it was for my English class but it became a fanfic in the end. A special someone inspired this as well so I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Due to FN's tech problem, I had to re-upload my fic. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you!

Ok, some of the italics are thoughts and some are dream sequences. But the dream sequences will be obvious.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry or Hermione. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. And the quote "You don't meet a girl like that every once in your life time" doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Disney but I tweaked it a little. Except for the plot, my imagination and creativity belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I'm not making money out of this. This is just for fun. R&R please! Thank you!

* * *

**Dreaming of You**

**By: Jaden Clark_GX**

A thin, and well toned bodied boy with unruly hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead woke up with a start, his lightning bolt shaped scar hurting him more than usual. He was panting and sweating like he had ran a marathon.

He rubbed his pained forehead and winced, as he got out of bed. The boy looked out of the window at how beautiful the day was going to turn out to be as he stretched, smiling. This was non other than the boy who lived, Harry Potter.

He took a shower and dressed in his Quidditch robe as he darted out of the Gryffindor dormitory with his broom in hand.

Harry was alone when he got to the field, of course, since all of the others are still in bed.

But this is how he liked the Quidditch field to be at the moment: peace and quiet. It was just him and the whole Quidditch field.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and smiled at the thought, then he opened them again and walked towards the chest he had brought out of the Quidditch equipment room.

He smiled when he saw the small golden ball with the small wings on either side of it.

_It's time to practice!_Harry thought with a smile still visible on his face. He unlocked the latch that binded the snitch, it flew in front of his face as it flew away towards the sky.

Harry grinned as he got on his _Nimbus 3000_ and zoomed after it. He looked around for the snitch when he spotted the it by the flag post; Harry flew towards it.

He stood up on his broomstick as he always did and made a grab for it but he lost his balance and fell towards the ground, snitch in hand.

Hermione Granger woke up with a gasp. _What does it all mean?_ She thought, scratching her head as she looked around her dorm room. It was just herself, since this was the Head Girl dorm and her best friend, Harry Potter's room is right down the hallway from hers.

She sighed and stared down at her bed, for she had just woke up from a wonderful but embarrassing dream as she can't seem to stop smiling and blushing at the same time.

Hermione stretched and yawned, smiling at the visions in her dream again as she got out of bed. _This is ridiculous! It's never going to come true, Hermione! This is your best friend we're talking about here, especially when he's Harry Potter! So you might as well forget it. _She told herself, sighing sadly.

Hermione shook her head and took a shower quickly since there was something she wanted to do. But for the first time in her life, it didn't involve books.

Though it did have something to do with a certain wizard that can make her heart beat faster than any exam she have had. She smiled and blushed at the thought of him as she got out of the shower and got dressed.

Hermione wanted to tell Harry about her dream, but thought better of it. She still wanted to see him, so she went to the Head Boy's dorm and looked in by the doorway after she told the password to the portrait.

Hermione was sad and disappointed when she saw his messy and empty bed.

Then suddenly, her face lit up when she thought of the place she could look for him and the only place he'd liked to be. Hermione grinned from ear to ear and ran out towards the Quidditch field.

Out on the field, Harry dropped down and hit his head along with the rest of his body after he had hit the ground. "Ow!" He said, wincing.

He tried to get up but fell back down again as his arm hurt and so does his head, but Harry knew he was ok because he can still remember everything that had happened. He winced again as he tried to sit up with difficulty but failed once again.

Harry sighed as he laid there, staring up at the sky and wondered if anyone would ever come and rescue him from this state he was in.

Just then, a beaming Hermione came running out towards the field and she was looking around for something.

But she stopped as she seemed to have found what she was looking for and stood there looking at Harry with her mouth hung open in shock.

_Why is she standing there looking at me like that if she was looking for something? _Harry wondered. _But boy, am I glad to see you, Hermione! _He thought, a smile creeping up on his face.

"Harry!" Hermione called out and ran out towards him onto the field. She looked down at him with worry and concern when she reached him.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry winced as he tried to sit up again.

"I fell off of my broom when I was trying to make a grab for the snitch during practice, Hermione." He told her. "But now my arm hurts and I can't seem to get up."

Without thinking, Hermione chanted the spell as she pointed her wand at Harry.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She said and Harry started to levitate off of the ground.

Hermione levitated Harry and floated him to the hospital wing, smiling at the familiar surroundings around her when they got there.

Harry sighed since this had been the billionth time that he had been here, and every single time was for one thing or another.

Madam Pomfrey walked over as Hermione set Harry down gently on one of the empty beds.

She smiled and looked at the nurse as Madam Pomfrey came over to see what had happened. "Miss Granger, what happened to Mister Potter this time?" the school nurse asked, since she had seen Harry and attends to him for his injuries from Quidditch often.

Hermione smiled and looked at Harry, then back at Madam Pomfrey again. "Well, he fell from his broom while he was trying to catch the snitch during practice and hurt his arm again." She told the nurse.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and smiled. "I see." She said as she looked at Harry.

"Mister Potter, you need to be more careful and take better care of yourself, don't you think?" the nurse asked.

Harry blushed and nodded, knowing that the nurse is well intended. "Yeah, I know, Madam Pomfrey. I should have...but unfortunately, I love Quidditch." He told her.

"Well, you should try to be more careful next time, mister Potter!" Said Madam Pomfrey and Harry nodded sullenly.

He turned to Hermione and smiled. "Thank you, Mione! You always seemed to come to my rescue when I need it." Said Harry. This made Hermione blush and she smiled as she looked down shyly.

"You're welcome, Harry." She replied. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Can you help me put the equipments away out on the Quidditch field?" He asked as he reached out to give her the snitch and the equipment room key. Hermione smiled and nodded, taking both the snitch and the key with her.

"Sure, Harry!" She said. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Mione!" he told her appreciatively as he sighed and stared up at the ceiling after she had left.

"You have such a wonderful friend, Mister Potter!" Madam Pomfrey said, smiling. Harry nodded with a goofy smile on his face, grinning.

"Yeah, I know." he told the nurse. "I'm very thankful that I do."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and smiled. "Remember that you do, mister Potter, and don't let her go. She's smart, beautiful and bright...You don't meet a girl like that every once in your life time!" she said. "But you don't have to take my word for it, mister Potter."

Harry smiled and nodded as Madam Pomfrey prepared a pain killer potion for him. She handed him the drink and Harry made a face as he gulped the concotion down his throat.

"Well, you can't really expect pumpkin juice out of this stuff, mister Potter." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry shook his head as he laid back down on the bed again.

"I'm sorry it isn't but it will help you feel better. So, you should get some rest and your arm will get better in the morning, mister Potter." the nurse told him.

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey!" he told the nurse as she walked out.

Harry smiled as he stared back at the ceiling, thinking of a certain brown haired witch out on the Quidditch field who was helping him put away the Quidditch equipments.

He sighed contentedly as sleep overpowered him and he drifted off, dreaming of himself and Hermione as kids while he stared after her in Potions class again.

_"What are the ingredients to make a Polyjuice Potion, Mister Potter?" Snape asked. "I don't know, sir." Harry had replied, embarrassed. __Hermione raised her arm up eagerly to answer the question, while Harry sat next to her and couldn't answer any of them. _Harry chuckled at his own foolishness in his sleep and he smiled. Then he knew nothing more as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Hermione ran back in with a big grin on her face, quite proud of herself that she hauled a chest that felt about fifty pounds back into the Quiddtich equipment room. "Harry, I..." She said, but stopped when she realized he had fallen asleep.

Hermione smiled as she walked over and set the Quidditch equipment room key down by Harry's bedside table. Then she help take his glasses off and set it down by his bedside table as well. Harry groaned and rested his hurt arm on his stomach, but continued to sleep nonetheless.

Hermione pulled up a chair and sat in front of his bed, staring at her best friend who had this goofy grin on his face while he slept.

Hermione smiled as she caressed his face gently and stroked his hair back, brushing it out of his eyes.

_He's so cute when he's sleeping. _She thought as she looked at him, but blushed when she remembered her dream again.

Harry smiled as he continued to dream of himself and Hermione laughing and joking around while they walked out of their classes together with their best friend, Ronald Weasley while they were still in their third year.

Hermione kept looking at him dreamily and yawned as sleep over took her. _Hmmm...I think I'll just rest here for a while with Harry. Maybe he and I can go to Hogsmead after we finished studying when his arm gets better. _She thought, smiling.

Hermione rested her head on top of her stacked hands at the edge of Harry's bed and fell asleep. She smiled and blushed as she dreamed of a certain boy with unruly hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, of whom have the most power over her heart...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **Well, what do you guys think? Did you like it? Tell me in a review because I didn't get it beta checked so I hope it's alright. Anyways, I won't upload the second chapter after I get a certain number of reviews. So, please give me an honest critique. Thank you!

Sincerely,

_**JadenClark_GX**_


	2. Feelings for You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry or Hermione. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**A/N: **Thanks to Araytime for your review and telling me that my fic rocks. ^^;

Thanks to Huggs-And-Kisses for your review.

Thanks to Sableye for your review.

Thanks to melstewarthm for your review.

And thanks to dbzgtfan2004 for your review.

Last but not least,

thanks to many of you who had set my story on story alert and to those who have set my story on their favorites list.

Alright, here's the second chapter. Enjoy! R&R please! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Feelings for You**

Hermione woke up the next morning with a sore arm and neck as she looked around the room, blinking as she took everything in. She smiled when she saw Harry, who was still sleeping, looked peaceful. It was a beautiful day, the sunlight poked through the windows.

His face was expressionless and Hermione had to fight the urge to kiss him. She sighed and smiled as she looked at him. _Oh Harry….What am I going to do with you?_ Hermione thought. _You always get yourself injured, one way or another. But I can't be around you all the time, though I wish I could…_

Hermione's thought trailed off when a certain someone stirred next to her on the bed. She looked up and rubbed his chest soothingly as she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked, looking around. He reached out on the nightstand to look for his glasses, and put them on when he found them.

"Wha…Hermione?" Harry asked, confused. "Where am I?"

Hermione looked at him and blinked. "Well, don't you remember, Harry?" She asked. "You fell and hurt your arm. So I levitated you in here to the hospital wing." Hermione said, wondering what was wrong._ What's wrong with Harry?_ Hermione thought, worried.

Harry put his glasses on and looked around, blinking as he tried to remember what had happened the day before. He sighed and laid his head back down on the pillow when he remembered what happened.

Harry put a hand on his forehead and sighed again. _That was a pretty bad fall when I hit my head…_He thought as he remembered what happened during his Quidditch practice yesterday.

Harry turned to Hermione and smiled, reaching over and put his hand on top of hers gently.

Hermione looked at him and her heart skipped a beat. "What…What's wrong, Harry?" She asked, concerned.

"It's ok, Mione…Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He lied, not wanting her to worry.

Thank you for caring though." He told her, smiling.

"You're welcome, Harry." Hermione nodded as she looked back at him and smiled.

Harry smiled and caressed her hand softly. Then he sat up and looked at her. "How many homework did I miss, Mione?" He asked, still holding her hand in his.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "I don't know…Since I missed class too, because I was staying here with you.

Harry blinked and looked at her. "But…But why, Mione?" He asked, surprised. "You usually don't miss class no matter what!"

Hermione blushed and hoped he didn't notice it. "Well, I fell asleep. Besides, I wanted to stay here with you, Harry." She told him.

_What am I doing?_ Hermione thought as she looked into his eyes. Harry sighed and nodded as he looked back at her.

"Ok, Mione…Well, I'm going to have to see if I can get the assignments from Ron then." Said Harry.

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded. "Ok, Harry." She said, sighing.

At this moment, Madam Pomfrey walked into the room to check on Harry. "All better, mister Potter?" She asked.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, except my head still hurts." He said.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to him to take a look at him. "Ok, let's take a look see." Said the school nurse.

Harry smiled and nodded."Ok, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you!" He replied.

Hermione looked at him and frowned. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a headache, Harry?" She asked, concerned. "I was sick with worry about you!"

"Well, I didn't want to worry you further, Hermione." He told her.

Hermione looked at him and sighed, shaking her head. "You don't get it, do you, Harry?" She asked.

"No, I can't say I do, Mione." Harry confessed, shaking his head.

"Well, do what you want, Harry. But I'm not going to stick around to find out though." She told him.

At this, Hermione ran out of the infirmary, trying to hold back the tears that were fighting to come out.

Harry stared after her and sighed while Madam Pomfrey examined his head. "Well, what did you do, mister Potter?" the school nurse asked, with curiosity in her tone.

He sighed again and stared down at his lap."I told her that I was fine when I still had a headache, since I hit my head during the Quidditch practice yesterday." Harry explained.

Madam Pomfrey nodded as she listened while she checked to see if everything was alright with Harry's head.

"Ok, mister Potter…I didn't find anything that's terribly wrong with you. Except you have a broken heart to mend." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry nodded, even though he didn't know what she meant. "Ok, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you!" he said. Madam Pomfrey smiled and shook her head as she went back to work.

Harry tried to look for Hermione in the school library after he got out of the hospital wing, but he couldn't find her.

He scratched his head and began to get worried. _Mione, where are you?_ He thought, as he looked around frantically.

_Hmmm...What did Madam Pomfrey mean when she said that I have a "broken heart to mend?" Who's broken heart do I have to mend? _Harry wondered.

Suddenly, a hand came up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Harry!" a voice had said, which sounded cheerful.

Harry jumped as he snapped out of his thought and trance.

"Waaaahaaa!" He exclaimed and turned around to see who the voice belonged to.

He patted his chest and sighed a relief when he saw a red haired boy with freckles stared back at him, smiling. This was his other best friend, Ronald Weasley.

"Ron…Don't do that, ok? You scared me half to death!" Said Harry, both hands in front of chest as he was ready to choke his friend.

Ron laughed and leaned back, trying to get away from his best friend's grasp.

"I'm sorry …But blimey! You should've seen your face, Harry!" He told his friend apologetically, with a grin on his face.

Harry smiled wryly and nodded. "Sure, Ron. Just don't do it again, ok?" He asked.

"Do it again and I'll hex you!" Harry joked with a grin.

Ron nodded. "haha! Alright, Harry. You can hex me _if_ I do it again." He replied, chuckling.

"So, what's going on? You looked like you were lost." Ron asked his best friend, concerned.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I messed up, Ron." He said, looking down.

"What happened, mate?" Asked Ron, his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry sighed again as he looked at Ron. "I hurt her…" He said sadly.

_Maybe this is what Madam Pomfrey meant when she said I got "a broken heart to mend." _Harry thought._ It's Hermione's broken heart that I have to mend. _

Ron frowned and looked at his friend confused. "You hurt her? Who is this 'her,' Harry?" He asked.

"I hurt Hermione…" Harry told his red headed friend, feeling guilty.

"You what?" Asked Ron, appalled. "What did you go and do that for, Harry?!"

Ron had feelings for Hermione, but he got over it after he started going out with Luna. Though he still cared for Hermione as a friend and just wanted her to be happy.

Harry rubbed his forehead nervously and shook his head again. "Well, I didn't mean to though…" He said.

Ron grabbed his best friend's school robe in both of his fist. "Harry, I want an explanation and I want it NOW!" He demanded.

Harry nodded. "Ok." He replied, staring at the ground with his hands in his pocket.

Then Harry told his friend what had happened from his Quidditch practice the day before to what had happened that morning with Hermione at the school hospital wing.

Ron nodded as he listened attentively.

"Well, you shouldn't have lied, Harry!" Ron said. "You should have told her the truth!"

Harry nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I didn't want her to get more worried but I got her to get mad at me in the end. Which isn't how I wanted it to be…" he said, staring down at the ground.

Ron patted Harry shoulder again and smiled slightly. "Well, you know what you gotta do, mate!" He said.

"Yeah, you're right, Ron. I gotta go find her and apologize." Harry agreed, nodding. "But do you know where I can find her though?"

Ron thought for a minute and scratched his chin, with a frown on his eyebrows. "Now that you mention it, I did see her running towards the Common Room looking pretty upset." He told his friend.

"I tried to talk to her, but she didn't say anything...She just ran past me towards the Head Boy/Girl's common room." Said Ron.

Harry nodded sullenly and sighed. "Ok. Well, I gotta go and find her before she does something she'll regret." He said.

Ron scoffed and nodded." Haha! Yeah…Especially with that brain of hers, she can think of anything to do when she's like this." He agreed.

Harry nodded and started to run towards the Gryffindor Head Boy/Girl common room.

"Good luck, Harry!" Ron shouted, grinning. Harry ran backwards and waved at his friend as he smiled. "Sure, Ron!" He shouted back. Then Harry spun around and raced towards the common room to find Hermione.

_Please let her be alright, please let her be alright._ Harry thought as he ran.

He said the password and pushed past the door, looking around.

_Mione, where are you? Please be alright! _Harry hoped.

He heard a sniffle in a corner and rushed towards it. Harry sighed as he found her scrunched up in the corner, sobbing. Harry's heart sank when he saw her as he walked forward and knelt in front of her. "Mione…" he said, seeing her wand on the floor beside her.

"What's this?" Harry asked, picking up her wand on the floor.

She shook her head and looked away, grabbing her wand out of his hand. "Nothing." Hermione replied, then she didn't say anything else to him anymore.

Harry reached up and brushed her cheek softly with the back of his hand. "Mione…" He said again, softer this time. "…I'm sorry that I lied." Said Harry, apologetically.

Hermione still looked away and didn't say anything, while tears still streamed down her cheeks.

Harry sighed and conjured up a handkerchief as he used it to dub at her cheek gently. "I didn't want you to worry further…" He explained.

She buried her face into her lap and sighed, then suddenly she looked up at him. "You hurt me, Harry!" Hermione said, her eyes were still red from crying.

Harry nodded sadly and looked at her, reaching over as he caressed her hand gently.

"I know, Mione…I'm sorry." He said again. "But I didn't mean to."

Tears continued to flowed down Hermione's cheeks as she looked at him. "I know you didn't mean to, but you did." She said with a sigh.

He reached over and put his hand on top of hers, caressing it softly. "I really am sorry, Mione…Please forgive me?" Harry asked pleadingly.

Hermione frowned and looked at him. "You don't get it, do you?" She asked. "Look, I don't mind you telling me problems as long as you tell me the truth, Harry!" She told him, sniffling as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Mione, I…" Said Harry, feeling speechless.

Hermione looked at him and shook her head with a sigh. "Forget it, Harry…Just leave me alone, please?" She asked and stood up, putting her wand into her back pocket.

She looked at him one more time before she ran up the stairs, towards the Head Girl's dorm.

Hermione ran to her dorm, said the password and went straight to her bed as she sobbed.

_Boys are so dense!_ She thought sadly as she felt her heart was being squeezed tight that she couldn't breathe.

_Especially when he's Harry Potter!_ Hermione sobbed and grabbed a handful of her shirt in front of her chest.

Tears dripped down Hermione's cheeks since her heart felt as if it were being ripped apart; She loved him, but she didn't know he had _that_ much power over her.

Hermione sighed as she went out to the hallway bathroom to get herself cleaned up. She dried her face and went back to her dorm again, laying on her bed on her back.

Hermione stared up at the ceiling and felt drowsy. She yawned as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Harry sighed and walked up the stairs after Hermione had disappeared into her room. He stood in front of it as he sighed again.

Harry hung his head and thought for a moment, then he walked out of the common room with an idea in his head.

He walked towards the school library to find Ron.

_To be continued...  


* * *

_

**A/N: **Well, what do you guys think of this chapter? Please tell me in a review. Thanks!

_**Jaden Clark_GX**_


	3. Dreams

**A/N: **Thanks to Sableye, Starfire478 and Rhondeez for your reviews! There are M materials contained in this chapter. So if it bothers you, then don't read it! Anyways, heeere's chapter 3! R&R please! Thank you! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me...It belongs to J.K. Rowling and their rightful owner. I'm just a poor college student, writing this as a hobby.

* * *

**Chapter 3-Dreams**

Harry didn't have to look far when he saw his red headed friend, sitting a few feet away. He walked over and sat across from him.

Ron looked up from his Potions essay and looked at his friend. "So, how'd it go, Harry?" He asked, smiling.

Harry shook his head with a sigh. "Not so good..." He stared at the table blankly.

Ron's mouth fell open. "What happened? I thought you were going to fix it, Harry, not making it worse!" He said.

Harry nodded and sighed again. "I'm sorry, Ron...But I'm not sure how to answer that question myself." He replied, staring at the table blankly.

Ron sighed and shook his head. "Well, I really don't know how to help you, mate." He told his friend.

Harry nodded and stared down at the table blankly, because he knows that he have to fix this problem about Hermione on his own.

He sighed and when he looked up, Ron had went back to his homework again.

"Wow, when did you get so studious, Ron?" Harry joked.

"Haha! Don't be silly, Harry! I've been paying attention to our classes for a long while now, it's just you haven't noticed yet." Ron replied proudly, chuckling.

Harry shook his head, still couldn't believe it. "Seriously, Ron?" He asked his friend.

Ron blinked and looked at his best friend. "So, you want an honest answer, Harry?" He asked, and Harry nodded.

"The truth is yes, I've finally gave in and started taking studying seriously now." Ron told Harry.

Harry smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "Wow, that must have been difficult!" He exclaimed.

Ron nodded and smiled, flipping through the pages in his notebook from Potions. "Yeah, it was!" He admitted. Harry smiled and chuckled.

"Haha! I knew it!" He told his mate, teasingly.

Ron looked up from his paper and blinked. "You knew what, Harry?" He asked, the corner page of his notebook between his thumb and forefinger.

"I knew you couldn't handle it, to focus just on studying." Said Harry.

Ron smiled at his friend and shook his head. "Believe what you will, Harry...But I've really taking studying seriously now." He told his friend, looking back down at his notes again.

Harry nodded, smiling. "I believe you, Ron." he said. "I was just trying to give you a hard time."

And the two friends talked throughout the rest of the afternoon while Ron worked on his homework.

Meanwhile, in the Head girl's dormitory, a girl is sleeping peacefully while she dreamed about a certain wizard with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Hermione turned to her side on her bed and smiled while she slept soundly.

_Harry hovered on top of her, staring down at her as they rode in sync. Hermione moaned and writhed under him. _

_At this, Harry grinned and kissed her neck. _

_She looked up at him and smiled, kissing him softly. "I love you, Harry!" Hermione whispered. _

_Harry smiled and nodded, kissing her on her forehead softly. _

"_I love you too, Mione!" He whispered back as he continued to rock his hips back and forth. _

_Hermione moaned and arched her back. "Oh Harry...." She whimpered. "More, please....." _

_Harry smiled and took her hand in his, kissing it softly. Then he nodded as he thrusting deeper into her to comply to Hermione's wish. _

_Hermione smiled and met up with his thrusts. _

_Harry leaned in and nipped at her ear lobe gently as he continued to thrust his hips. "Come on, baby....I'll be here for you forever!" He whispered, urging her on. _

_Hermione brushed his cheek gently and nodded, smiling. "I'm glad that you will, Harry." She replied. _

_Harry continued to thrust into her, then he reached a hand down and started to stroke her clit masterfully. _

_She arched her back and gasped. "Oh Merlin, Harry........gaaaa........" Hermione moaned and moved her hips towards his hand._

_ Harry grinned big and kissed her softly, then he looked down at her. "Is it that good, Mione?" He asked. _

_Hermione's eyes was closed shut while she nodded, continuing to move her hips towards his hand. _

"_Nruuuuuh..........yes.........Gods, yes, Harry!" She replied. "Uuuuuh.........Faster, Harry!" Hermione urged. _

_Harry smiled and nodded. "As you wish, Mione." He replied as he started to go faster, as she arched her hips up to meet with his thrusts. _

"_Nuuuh............Ha, Ha.......Harry........Oh Merlin.......Harry!!!" Hermione screamed as she came. _

_Harry went over the edge after a few more thrusts, then he was done. "Urrrrgh.......Mione!!!!"_

_Then he leaned down and kissed her neck softly, smiling. "I love you, Mione..." Harry whispered and licked her ear gently........_

"Harry!" Hermione gasped and sat up, both of her cheeks were dubbed with blushes.

She was panting breathlessly, as if she had been running a marathon.

Hermione looked around her room, but it was the same as it had always been since she been Head Girl this year.

She sighed and got off of her bed, then she went into the hallway to wash her face. But when Hermione opened the door to her dorm, she blinked twice to adjust her vision.

There was a shadowy figure standing in front of her.

Hermione was about to scream when the figure stepped up immediately to cover her mouth with one of their hands; their other arm wrapped around her waist.

Once the figure stepped closer, she realized it was Harry.

Harry let go of her and Hermione sighed a relief, patting her chest softly.

"Harry, don't do that! Wait, what are you doing here anyways?" She asked, walking back into her room again as she sat down on her bed.

Harry scratched his head and smiled nervously. "I didn't mean to scare you, Mione........Um, I came over to apologize to you about what happened earlier today." He told her.

Hermione nodded and sighed. "You know, Harry.....You didn't have to lie just because you don't want me to worry about you, You could have told me how you felt." She told him.

Harry nodded as he walked into her dark room.

She looked at him while she turned on the light.

"Yeah...I know. I really am sorry, Mione." He told her. "I never meant to lie to you or hurt you." He told her apologetically.

Hermione nodded and sighed, for she knew she can't stay mad at him for long.

"Ok, Harry....You're forgiven this time. But I won't forgive you again if you do it again." she said, sitting back down on her bed again.

Harry nodded, scratching at the back of his head nervously. "Ok, Mione. I won't." He promised.

Then he looked at her and frowned. "Tell me something, will you, Mione?" Harry asked, curious.

She nodded and looked at him while he pulled up a seat across from her. "Yeah, what is it?" Hermione asked in response.

"What were you doing with your wand when I found you this afternoon?" He asked.

She looked away sadly and sighed. "Nothing...Just thought I temper with it a little." Hermione replied.

She can't tell him because she wanted to temper with the killing curse on herself, but never had the courage to do it.

Harry sighed and cupped her chin in his hand as he made her look at him.

"If there's anything, you know you could tell me, Mione." He told her. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah...I know, Harry." She said, nearly in a whisper.

"Then what is it that's bothering you, Mione?" He asked.

She shook her head, looking at him sadly. "Harry, I...I'm sorry, I just can't tell you."

He frowned and looked at her. "Why not?"

"No reason." She sighed and just looked at him with that sad look in her eyes.

Harry just stared at her with a found sadness in his eyes.

_How can I tell you when you don't know how I feel, Harry?_ Hermione thought bleakly, then she saw the sadness in his eyes.

Harry looked at her and sighed, nodding. "Ok, Mione...I understand." He told her.

Then he stood up and turned to leave, but looked back at her one more time. _If only she knew how I feel about her..._

Harry sighed and tried his best to smile.

"Have a good night, Mione." He told her.

"Stay with me tonight, Harry? Please?" Came the soft pleading voice behind him.

It made him felt like his legs were going to melt through the carpet, and he turned around to face her.

He looked at her and smiled, genuine this time. Then he nodded.

"Sure, Mione." He replied. "Anything to make up for me being an idiot this morning."

It's God's honest truth that he didn't want to see her hurt, but he wished he could be closer to her in another way.

Hermione looked at him and giggled. "Well, I'm glad you know, Harry." She teased.

Harry smiled and nodded. "I guess I deserve that come back." He grinned, and walked back over towards the bed again.

He sat down in the chair as he looked at her. Then his hand reached out, brushing her hair back gently.

Hermione blinked and looked at him, confused. _What is he...._Her thoughts were trailed off.

"You ok, Mione?" Harry asked, upon seeing her thoughtful expression.

"Mmmhmm, I'm alright, thanks." She replied, nodding.

Hermione climbed back into her bed and smiled, looking at him. "Thanks, Harry. This means a lot to me." She said.

Harry smiled and nodded, his elbow on the back of the chair to support his head. "You're welcome, Mione." He told her.

She smiled and soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Harry smiled and looked at her sleeping form, then he walked over and knelt in front of her bed.

He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand gently and looked at her, smiling to himself.

_Boy, you're so beautiful, Mione!_ Harry thought. _I wish I could tell you how I feel about you and what you mean to me. If only I wasn't chicken.  
_

He sighed and bent down to kiss her forehead softly, then he looked down at her and smiled while a smile crept up on her lips.

He stood up and walked out, closing the door behind him quietly as to not wake Hermione.

Harry grinned from ear to ear as he walked back to his room, feeling like his heart is going to jump out of his chest.

Then he walked towards his bed and he slipped under the covers, falling asleep right away.

That's when the dream started...

_Hermione looked down at him and smiled, brushing his cheek softly. _

_She rocked her hips back and forth against his. "Oh Mione........." Harry moaned and groaned, his hands searching throughout every inch of her body and skin carefully._

_ She withered and moaned under his touch. "Harry......" Hermione whispered as she tilted her head back. _

_He grinned and massaged her breast gently while he brushed her skin with one of his fingers gently._

_ Harry held onto her waist as she started to bounce up and down on him, his head tilted back. "Oh gods, Mione........" he groaned, rubbing her legs gently. _

_She moaned and started bouncing faster on him. Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Mi.....Mione...." He moaned. "....Merlin, I can't.......I can't hold on much longer......" But he did his best to hold on and wait for her.  
_

_Hermione kept her eyes shut and nodded as she kept bouncing up and down on him in a rhythmic fashion. "Me....uuuuuh.........Me too, Harry....." She replied with a moan. _

_Harry reached up and started to massage her breast in a circular motion gently. "Gods, you're beautiful, Mione........I love you so much!" He told her. _

_Hermione beamed and looked at him as she started to move her hips in an rhythmic pattern. "Really, Harry?" She asked. _

_Harry tilted his head back and groaned in pleasure. "Oh gods.......Mione........" He swallowed hard and nodded. "Ye...Yes, I've loved you for a long time now." _

_She smiled and moaned, continued to rock her hips in rhythm. "Oh........Harry......" Said Hermione, her eyes closed to savor the moment. "Me too........I've always loved you, but I just never had the courage to tell you how I feel." _

_Harry took her hand into his and kissed it softly. "Don't worry, Mione....You are mine and mine forever. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again anymore. I promise!" He told her. _

_She smiled and nodded. "I...I'm glad, Harry." _

_Harry nodded and brushed her hair back softly. "Me too, Mione...Me too." He agreed, smiling. _

_Hermione tilted her head back and gasped. "Oh Ha......Ha.......Harry.........I can't........can't hold on much longer....." She squeezed her eyes tight and moaned louder, her cries echoing off around the walls. _

_Harry smiled and looked up at her, trying to encourage her on. "Come on, baby........let go." He told her. _

_Her mouth fell open as she kept her eyes closed, continuing to move her hips up and down in an rhythmic pattern. "Ohhhh.......Uuuuuuh.......Harry!!!!!" Said Hermione, moaning out his name as she came hard. _

_Harry groaned in pleasure as he held onto her, continued to thrust up into her. He kept his eyes closed and groaned again. "Oh Mione........gods, take me......" Harry pleaded. _

_Her muscles closed tight around him felt so good, and it drove him over the edge._

"_Nuurgh.........Mione!!!!" Said Harry, screaming her name as his seed spilled into her. _

_Hermione tilted her head back and moaned again, bouncing her hips up and down in urgency. "Oh Harry....." She said in a whisper, and the two of them rode out their ecstasies in unison. _

"_I love you forever and always, Harry!" Hermione said, smiling. "You should know, my heart always belonged to you. It's just I never expressed my true feelings for you, is all........" _

"Mione!!!" Harry cried, sitting up on his bed in a cold sweat. He looked around his room sadly and sighed, since nothing had changed.

Harry panted and his heart raced, pounding fast as if it was going to pop out of his chest.

"I love you too, Mione...." He said in a whisper. "And I'd help you to stop hurting and wipe every shed of tears away if I could."

"Oh Mione....What am I to do?" Said Harry, soft and in a whisper.

He sighed again and just sat in his bed, staring down at the moonlight that was shining through his windows.

_To be continued......._

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you all enjoyed that bit....But how Harry feels about her? You'll just have to wait till Ch. 5! R&R please! Thank you!

**_Jaden Clark_GX_**


	4. Questions, Memories and Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and the song. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The song is called "These Days" which is by Nico, belongs to the song writer records company. And the Pharamone part, I got it from "Max Keeble's Big Move" So, it belongs to them....I'm just using it for my story, is all.

**A/N: **Thanks to those who have reviewed....But here's the thing, how this chapter turned into a song fic and Hermione's POV? Don't ask, cause I have no idea either. ^^; I just go with my inspirations, that's all! Anyways, here's chapter 4! R&R please! Thanks! Enjoy! =)

* * *

**Chapter 4-Questions, Memories and Thoughts**

The next morning, I had woke up feeling refreshed.

Many questions running through my mind. _Why was Harry looking so sad and what was that noise I've heard last night? _I sighed since I know I won't get the answer any time soon.

So I took a shower and got dressed. I checked the time and was pleased with myself, because I left myself some breakfast time _and_ some thinking time.

Since there was still plenty of time left before my classes begin, I went down to the Great Hall and grabbed some toast. Then I ate the toast while I took a walk and did some thinking at the same time.

_**I've been out walking  
**_

_**I don't do too much talking  
**_

_**These days, these days.**_

I had decided to give up trying to tell Harry how I feel...Believe me, it will never work. Sure, the dreams had been embarrassing but it was good while they lasted.

Besides, I don't think I want to jeopardize my friendship with Harry.

It's more important and I don't want to lose that. Because I think that's when...My thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting behind me.

"Hey Mione, wait up!" A voice had called. I looked back and smiled, it was Harry!

I was walking absentmindedly towards...I have no clue where. But it was a wonderful day to be out and about before my classes started, nonetheless.

Since I had a while till my first class starts, I guess I'm just wandering around wasting my time away for a bit and do some thinking to clear my head.

_**  
These days I seem to think a lot  
**_

_**About the things that I forgot to do  
**_

_**And all the times I had the chance to. **_

I waited for him to catch up as I clutched my books to my chest.

Harry smiled at me and starts walking beside me once he had caught up. I smiled a little as I walked along side with him.

"How'd you sleep, Mione?" He asked grinning from ear to ear, knowing fully well what her answer is going to be.

"Good, thank you!" She replied, smiling.

"So, what are you up to?" He asked out of curiosity, since they just seen each other the night before.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary, Harry." I answered. He just chuckled and looked at me. I blinked and looked back at him.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked, curious. Harry shakes his head and laughs.

"Hahaha....Have you ever done anything out of the ordinary before, Mione?" He asked.

I thought for a moment and shakes my head. "Hmmmm....No, not that I could think of." I replied. Harry chuckled and nodded.

_**I've stopped my rambling,**** I don't do too much gambling**_

_**These days, these days.**_

"Yup, exactly." He said. I frowned and remembered something.

"Well.....Except when I go adventuring with you and Ron, that is!" I shot back, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry laughs and shakes his head. "Haha! Yeah, well........You enjoy them though, don't you, Mione?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded, remembering a few of the times when I was on one of the danger quests with those boys.

I'm sure they know I don't like to get into trouble or get myself expelled, but they seem to always drag me into these things...

_It was three weeks ago when I told both Harry and Ron that I've discovered these two bottles of potion in the Potions classroom that can be made into Polyjuice Potion instantly. _

_No pots or anything fancy like what Harry, me and Ron had done during our second year. _

_That's when Ron wanted to try it out to see if Luna liked him back since he had a crush on her for a long while. _

_I, of course, had objected. But no, Harry wants to help his best buddy out. _

_I told Ron that he just needed to cut a piece of hair from a girl and see who it is, so we can get her somewhere else. _

_Well, Ron got the piece of hair like I told him and that's when we ended up in our Potions classroom again after we conked Lavender Brown on the head._

_ Then we hid her in a closet somewhere. _

_The three of us walked toward the potions cabinet and I looked up for the right potions, since I knew which ones to grab. _

_I had finally found the right potion, but I couldn't reach it. _

_That's when Harry grabbed me around my waist and lifted me up so I could reach the potion bottle that was on the top shelf of the potions cabinet. _

_He held me up with his strong arms and I grabbed the right potion bottles out of the cabinet. Harry set me down and I opened one of the bottles. _

_I dropped the piece of a girl's hair in one of the bottles that labeled "Pharamone." _

_Then I poured the other bottle of the potion into "Pharamone" and mixed both of the potions together._

_ POOF! The potion was ready. I handed the bottle to Ron and he gulped it down in one shot! _

_Both me and Harry stared at him, our jaws nearly dropping to the floor. Of course, Ron stared back at us like we had seen a ghost. _

_"What?" He asked. "Is there something on my face?" _

_"hahaha! Bloody hell, Ron! You down the potion in one gulp!" Harry told him, chuckling. _

_But we just stared at him when he started changing...Harry gawked at Ron and started blushing. _

_That was when I started giggling uncontrollably, because his face was so funny when he was looking at Ron. _

_**  
These days I seem to think about  
**_

_**How all the changes came about my ways  
**_

_**And I wonder if I'll see another highway.**_

_Ron had taken the form of Lavender Brown._

_ I couldn't stop giggling and laughing in the bathroom when Harry and I was waiting in the girl's bathroom.  
_

_ Moaning Myrtle was chatting with him, but that's no surprise. _

_She ignored my laughing, of course and just talked over it. _

_I finally calmed down cause my stomach hurt from laughing too much and Ron comes running in, completely changed back. _

_I looked back at him and Harry stared at Ron from where he stood with Myrtle. _

_"Well?" I asked. _

_Ron gulped and finally caught his breath again. "Yeah...She likes me too!" He replied. _

_"That's good, Ron! I'm happy for you, mate!" Said Harry, the blush still visible on his cheeks. _

_I looked at him and smiled. Harry looked back at me and smiled back, chuckling at his own behavior when Ron had turned into Lavender. _

_I looked at him and giggled at his expression when he had seen Ron as a girl._

_ Myrtle glared at me angrily for stealing Harry's attention, but I didn't care. Because I knew Harry longer than she did!_

_**I had a lover,**_

_**I don't think I'll risk another**_

_**These days, these days.**__  
_

I sighed and smiled at the memory, glad that we didn't caught or get into any troubles.

But that was a few weeks ago though and Ron's with Luna now after he had found a way to tell her how he felt, of course.

Me, on the other hand, is still dwelling in my dreams. I sighed again and clutched at my books that's in front of my chest.

"...And then I grabbed the snitch.....But when I turned around.....I saw Ron fall out of his broom since he was paying attention to Luna throughout the whole match!" Harry was saying while he laughed.

Unfortunately, I was barely paying attention to what he was saying, cause I was busy being on memory lane.

"So now, they're spending time with each other in the hospital wing!" Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. I blinked and looked at him.

"Huh? How did Ron fall out of his broom, Harry? Is he okay?" I asked, completely lost since his story became bits and pieces.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he's alright....." he replied and I sighed a relief, glad that Ron was ok.

But he just looked back at me with a blank expression on his face. "...But, have you been paying attention to anything I said for the past few minutes, Mione?" Harry asked.

I shook my head sadly. He sighed and nodded in disappointment.

"Ok. Well, we were in this Quidditch tournament. It was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw! I saw the snitch and goes after it. The other team's seeker tried to push me off of my broom, but I kept focused and zoomed forward. I stood up on my broom and I finally grabbed the snitch. I turns around and wanted to show it to Ron that we got the victory. But that's when I saw him losing his balance and falling off of his broom, cause he was paying attention to Luna the whole match!" Harry explained again, chuckling.

I nodded, finally catching on. "Oh, haha! I see...But I bet they're not having that much fun, are they?" I asked.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "haha! That's the surprising part, cause they are. Chatting and joking away, having a jolly ol' time like they usually do!" He said.

I just giggled and shook my head. "Hahaha! Wow, I guess that's Ron for you!" I replied.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yup, that's our Ron for you!" He agreed.

Then he looked down at his watch and his face was nearly white. It made me curious and wondered what's wrong.

So I looked at him and frowned. "What's wrong, Harry?" I asked.

But he just looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mione...Can't talk now,I have to go. But I promise I'll explain later, ok?" Said Harry.

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Ok, Harry." I replied. He nodded and ran towards the Head Boy/Girl dorm.

I wonder what's going on...He sure can make you curious of what he's up to sometimes. "Remember you promised, Harry!" I shouted.

He turned back and nodded. "Will do, Mione!" Said Harry, waving. I smiled and giggled as I stared after him. I sighed after he disappeared out of sight.

_**And if I seem to be afraid  
**_

_**To live the life that I have made in song  
**_

_**It's just that I've been losing so long.  
**_

_**La la la la la, la la. **_

I looked down at my books and sighed again. Well, I might as well go and study since Ron's spending his time in the hospital wing with Luna.

So I turned around and walked the other way, where the school library is located.

_**I've stopped my dreaming,  
**_

_**I won't do too much scheming  
**_

_**These days, these days. **_

I reached the library and found a table to sit down. I checked the time and smiled, realizing that I had another good two whole hours of studying time left.

Well, at least I didn't waste my whole day away...But I'm behind on my schedule than what I've usually done. I would usually go right to studying after I get out between classes.

Though I had too much thinking, I shouldn't have wasted my time away.

But it was really good to spend some time with Harry after what had happened before...I blinked and wiped my face. I don't think I want to think about it again as long as I live!

I might as well face facts and the reality, because it will ever happen. I should just continue to trust in books like I always do.

I sighed one last time and opened up my Devinations textbook.

Yeah, I studied it back in my fourth year but I didn't do too well on it. So, I'm going back to it to re-studying on it with my time turner again this year.

_**These days I sit on corner stones  
**_

_**And count the time in quarter tones to ten.  
**_

I read through my notes from my notebook and started to scribble down on my paper. I stared at the pages and thought for a moment.

I guess books will be my one and only companion, always and forever from now on...If I think too much, it will be back to Harry again.

But if I ever lose my friendship with him, I think that's when my heart will be shattered completely. And I don't think I could take that, not ever........

_**Please don't confront me with my failures,  
**_

_**I had not forgotten them. **_

_To be continued......

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well, how about that? Two chapters in one post? Haha! Well, I hope chapter 3 was alright and that you guys liked it. So, R&R please! Thank you! And thanks to my faithful reviewers, I really appreciate it! Please continue to review! Thank you!

_**Jaden Clark_GX**_


	5. You're Not Alone, Part 1 of Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and the song. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The song is called "Never Gonna Be Alone" by Nickelback, belongs to the song writer and the records company.

**A/N: **I'm sorry to have everyone wait so long for this chapter. I had writer's block and when I did thought of something, I was busy with homework.....So, please forgive me. Oh and please don't take any of my plot as your own for I made the door charm up on my own. Thank you!

Anyways, thanks to those who have reviewed! Here's chapter 5 in Harry's POV! Any comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks! Enjoy! =)

* * *

**Chapter 5-You're Not Alone**

**Part 1**

"No...Mione!!!!" I woke up sitting up in my bed, cold sweat dripping down my forehead. I remembered the wand that Mione laid it on the floor next to her in the afternoon the other day. I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose tiredly. _What am I going to do_? I thought.

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you  
**_

I sighed and realized something...My heart was pounding and racing so fast that I thought it was going to jump out of my chest! I realized my heart would race so fast when I thought of Hermione......At this moment, I heard a noise next door and gasped. _Mione!_ I thought. So I rushed out of bed and ran out the door. I knocked on her door, but nobody answered. "Mione, please open the door? It's me, Harry!" I called. Still no one answered...I sighed and thought for a few moment. _Could she still be mad at me?_ I wondered. Then my eyes went wide and remembered the wand that she was tempering with during the afternoon the other day._"What were you doing, Mione?" I had asked. She just shook her head. "Nothing." But I knew that was a lie. If there was nothing, then why was she looking at her wand like that? _ Suddenly, I felt a cold air rush through my spine and knocked on the door again. "Mione, please...Open this door?" I begged. There was still no answer! Now, I'm getting worried......_What if she hurt herself?_ I thought, and I couldn't stand it anymore! So I said the pass word and went inside. I walked in and looked around, tip toeing my way around the room. "Mione...Are you ok?" I whispered, trying my best not to wake up anybody else. Even though this is the Head Boy/Girl dorm and nobody else would be here, I still tried to be as quiet as I can. I was able to get into her room was because she charmed the door into thinking I was a girl. Then she gave me her password to her room.

_**Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**_

I turned the light on and looked around. There, on the bed with a wand in her hand, lay Hermione. I ran towards her form urgently and my mind was going a hundred miles per hour wondering what to do.

_**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on. **_

_ Please let her be ok _runs through my head over and over again. All I want is for her to be alright and she can even be angry at me all she wants.....As long as she is fine. I scooped her up into my arms and ran towards the hospital wing.

_**You're never gonna be alone. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. **_

_ Please let her be alright.....I'll tell her how I feel after she wakes up. Just let her be alright....please! _ I set her down on the bed gently once we got there, but Madam Pomfrey was no where to be found as I looked around the room. _Where is that nurse when you need her?_ I thought. When I was just about to go and look for her, the nurse came running in. "Mr. Potter, what happened?" She asked, frowning as she looked down at Hermione. I shook my head in response for I have no idea either. The nurse nodded in understanding and walked towards Hermione's bed to check her pulse. I stepped up quickly and looked down at her. "Well, how is she?" I asked, anxiously. Madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly and looked at me. "If you had brought her in sooner, I probably would've been able to save her.....But I don't think it's possible anymore. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter." She replied. I rushed over to the bed and knelt next to it. "Nooooo, Mione......Please don't leave me like this. I haven't told you how I felt.........Please don't do this to me!" I sobbed. Madam Pomfrey sighed sadly and shakes her head as she looked at me, but there was nothing she could do. "I'll tell Professor Dumbledore about this....I'll be right back, Mr. Potter." She said and left me alone with a lifeless Hermione on the bed. But I was glad to be there with her. I pulled up a chair and sat next to Mione's bed, then I reached over and brushed her hair back gently. Tears rolled down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I sighed as I kissed her hand softly and put my head on the edge of the bed. Then I knew nothing more as unconsciousness over took me......

_**And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you. **_

I must have dozed off since when I looked out the windows, it was dark out already. I wiped my face with my sleeve and looked at Mione. My eyes starts to water again as I reached over to touch her cold cheeks. All the times I've spent with her and all the good memories came back to me like water fall in a rush.

_ "Harry, don't do that! Wait, what are you doing here anyways?" She asked, walking back into her room again as she sat down on her bed._

_Harry scratched his head and smiled nervously. "I didn't mean to scare you, Mione........Um, I came over to apologize to you about what happened earlier today." He told her._

_Hermione nodded and sighed. "You know, Harry.....You didn't have to lie just because you don't want me to worry about you, You could have told me how you felt." She told him._

_Harry nodded as he walked into her dark room._

_She looked at him while she turned on the light._

"_Yeah...I know. I really am sorry, Mione." He told her. "I never meant to lie to you or hurt you." He told her apologetically._

_Hermione nodded and sighed, for she knew she can't stay mad at him for long._

"_Ok, Harry....You're forgiven this time. But there won't be a next time." she said, sitting back down on her bed again._

_Harry nodded, scratching at the back of his head nervously. "Well, there won't be a next time again....Cause I won't ever try to hurt you again!." He promised._

_Then he looked at her and frowned. "Tell me something, will you, Mione?" Harry asked, curious._

_She nodded and looked at him while he pulled up a seat across from her. "Yeah, what is it?" Hermione asked in response._

"_What were you doing with your wand when I found you this afternoon?" He asked._

_She looked away sadly and sighed. "Nothing...Just thought I temper with it a little." Hermione replied._

_She can't tell him because she wanted to temper with the killing curse on herself, but never had the courage to do it._

_Harry sighed and cupped her chin in his hand as he made her look at him._

"_If there's anything, you know you could tell me, Mione." He told her. Hermione nodded._

"_Yeah...I know, Harry." She said, nearly in a whisper._

"_Then what is it that's bothering you, Mione?" He asked._

_She shook her head, looking at him sadly. "Harry, I...I'm sorry, I just can't tell you."_

_He frowned and looked at her. "Why not?"_

"_No reason." She sighed and just looked at him with that sad look in her eyes._

_Harry just stared at her with a found sadness in his eyes._

_How can I tell you when you don't know how I feel, Harry? Hermione thought bleakly, then she saw the sadness in his eyes._

_Harry looked at her and sighed, nodding. "Ok, Mione...I understand." He told her._

_Then he stood up and turned to leave, but looked back at her one more time. "_If only she knew how I feel about her..." _He thought._

_Harry sighed and tried his best to smile._

"_Have a good night, Mione." He told her._

"_Stay with me tonight, Harry? Please?" Came the soft pleading voice behind him......_

I sighed and held Mione's lifeless hand in mine as the memories brought tears to my eyes. _Now she'll never know how I feel about her. _I thought. _If there's only a way to bring her back.............._

_**So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know,  
You're never gonna be alone from this moment on.  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall. **_

At that moment, the door to the hospital wing opened and I looked up. It was Professor Dumbledore, followed by Madam Pomfrey. I sighed again and wiped my face with my shirt sleeve as I stood up to greet the professor. "Professor Dumbledore........" I said, feeling helpless. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled weakly. "It's ok, Harry.......It's ok to cry for your dear friend." Dumbledore advised. I nodded solemnly as tears streamed down my cheeks silently. "I know you're sad, but I think you know what to do, Harry." Dumbledore continued. "But I still must advice you that you must not be seen, and you would do well, to return before this last chime." he smiled and winked. "Oh, two turns should do it and good luck, Harry!" I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Professor." Dumbledore nodded and walked out.

I stood up and dried my face quickly as I kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon, Mione.....I promise!" I whispered, brushing her hair back gently. Tears stun my cheeks once again when I walked out of the hospital wing. _I can't tell Ron what happened.....that'll kill him! Sure, he's with Luna now but Mione is his best friend and a sister, how could he not care? _I argued with my mind as I walked towards the Head Girl/Head Boy's common room. Once I got there,I ran up the stairs quickly and said the password in front of Mione's room. I jogged in and looked around. I grinned when I found what I was looking for. Memories came rushing back as I picked up the necklace from her nightstand.

_ "It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione whispered, _

_ "and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so that I could have one. She had to tell them that I was the model student, and that I'd never ever use it for anything except my studies… I've been turning it back so I can do hours over again that I've been doing several lessons at once, see?_

_ "You mean we've gone back in time?" Harry asked. _

_ "__Yes. Dumbledore obviously wanted us to return to this moment. Clearly something happened he wants us to change." Hermione told him. . _

I looked at it as I held it in my hand. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared up at the ceiling. _Mione..._I sighed as I put the time turner over my neck and turn the dial twice.

_**When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
go see the world alone. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone. **_

How me and Mione hid behind the pumpkin and the whomping willow........I couldn't hold back the tears as they streamed down my face. The whomping willow.....The two of us were fighting for our lives battling that thing! But most of all, I was worried for her and hoped she'd be alright. I would've died right then and there if she was killed by that stupid tree that night!

_**Oh, you've gotta live every single day  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away, could be our only one**_

_**  
**_ I looked around as I was stood in the Head Boy/Girl hallway. I stared at the painting in front of me and said the password. Memories of how she smiled when she charmed this door and gave me the password that day as I stood in her room.

_ "Fiacos Windum!" Hermione had pointed at her wand at the door. _

_ Harry grinned at her and Hermione smiled back. _

_ "Ok. Now, Harry.....This is very important. I want you to keep this, ok?" She asked, handing him a small piece of parchment. _

_ Harry nodded as he unfolded it. He stared down and his bottom jaw was nearly dropped to the floor. The note said: "Strawberry Lemons" _

_ He looked up at Hermione. "Mione, are you sure?" _

_ Hermione smiled and nodded. "Of course I'm sure, Harry.....entrusting you with this, I'm 100% sure." _

_ "Thank you, Mione!" Harry said, beaming. _

I stood over her bed as I looked at her playing with her wand. I watched until she pointed her wand at her chest.

"Mione, stop!" I said as I rushed over, taking her wand away. She stared up at me, eyes wide.

_**You know it's only just begun, every single day  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes**_

"Harry....How, when......?" She asked, speechless at the moment.

I sat down on her bed and smiled, brushing her cheeks lightly with the back of my hand. "It's ok, Mione. Just relax and I'll explain everything." I told her. "But right now isn't the time and place for it, ok?" She just nodded as I grabbed her hand and ran out the door. I ran towards the hospital wing as I looked down at the time turner. I skidded to a stop and put a hand to my lips as I took Mione behind a wall to hide. We still have enough time because Professor Dumbledore was still talking to me. I put my ear against the wall to hear a bit clearly. ""Oh, two turns should do it and good luck, Harry!" Dumbledore had said. "Thank you, Professor!" I heard me say and then Dumbledore closed the door. I took Mione's hand in mine and rushed over. "Hi Professor!" I said, smiling. Dumbledore turned and beamed as he re-adjusted his moon spectacles. "Ah, I knew you could do it, Harry!" He said, beaming. "Well done!" I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Professor." I said and he re-opened the door for us. Mione and I walked in as our old shadows faded away. Her eyes were wide with questions. I could see it in her expression....it was of fear, questions and curiosity rolled up in one. I sighed and looked back at her.

_**Time is going by so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you **_

I'm sorry I lied to you again, Mione....But I can't explain this to you." I told her. She looked back at me and shook her head.

"It's ok, Harry." Said Hermione. "I think I kind of understand what was going on. Thank you!"

_I need a sign....Please, anything, Mione!_

I took her hand in mine and brought it up to kiss it softly. She looked at me strangely and frowned. I set it back down gently and sighed. _Forget it..... _I shook my head and sighed. "Come on, let's go back to bed, Mione." I told her.

_**You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone **_

Mada Pomfrey smiled as she came in with a blanket in hand. "Mr. Potter, if you're going to stay here with Miss Granger for the night, you'll need a warmer blanket." She looked up and stared at us.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger.....How, when......?" Madam Pomfrey fainted without finishing her sentence. Mione and I both looked at each other and smiled, for we both knew what she was going to say.

"Come on, Harry....Let's put her on a bed before we go." She said.

I smiled and nodded in agreement. We both put Madam Pomfrey on a bed and we walked out. "I'm sorry, Mione......After that one and what happened, I won't ever lie to you again." I told her, beaming. "I promise!"

She smiled and nodded as she took my hand. "We have a deal, Potter" We both laughed and walked back to our dorm.

_**I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a word all day  
I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a word all day **_

_To be continued.....

* * *

_

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that part! =) Well, was it good, bad? Please tell me in a review. Thank you! Oh, there's a preview of the second part on the next page. Enjoy! Please continue to review! Thanks!

_**Jaden ClarkGX**_


	6. You're Not Alone, Pt 2 Preview

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and the song, except for the plot and my own creativity. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The song is called "Lullaby" by The Spill Canvas, belongs to the song writer and the records company.

** A/N: **This is just a short preview of part 2 in chapter 5. I hope you all will like it. Although this is just a preview, but please write a review still. Thanks!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5-You're Not Alone**

**Part 2 preview**

_**It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.**_

_We walked back to our dorm room hand in hand. I was curious, but I didn't mind. In some way, I think she still see us as just being best friends. I guess that's kind of good in a way, because I could never break her heart that way. She looked at me and I looked back at her quizzically. Mione shook her head and turned away as we arrived at our dorm. I let go of her hand and was ready to go to my room when something stopped me halfway up the stairs. I turned around and saw her, clinging to my arm. I walked back down to meet her. _

_ "What's wrong, Mione?" I asked, with worry in my voice. She just looked at me with those sad eyes of hers. _

_**It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shy, just let me sing you to sleep. **_

_ Then a soft whisper was heard. _

_ "Stay with me here tonight, please, Harry?" She had asked, with an almost begging tone. _

_I nodded. "Sure, Mione." Then we went down the stairs and sat down on the couch. _

_"Mione, sit on my lap." I told her and she looked up me with a quizzical expression on her face. _

_"Just trust me, Mione...I won't hurt you. I promise!" I said, smiling. And I meant what I said too!  
_

_When we finally got tired, I laid her down on her right side gently and laid down next to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist__. I beamed as I grabbed the nearby blanket and kissed her shoulder softly. _

_"Good night, Mione." I whispered, pulling the blanket over the both of us. _

_she smiled. "Good night, Harry." She whispered back and we both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
_

_**If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything. **_

The sun shone through the windows and I squinted. It was a good day to be out for a walk, since it was Saturday. _Maybe Mione and I can have a study session later after we come back from our walk...._I thought. I was going to get up when I saw the position Mione was in. _gulp.....Why does the sun have to be so bright now? _Merlin, I hated the sun at this moment! It was shining down on her silky skin that I hadn't even imagined.....And her legs look so good. _Wait, what am I doing? _I shook my head and laid back down. I smiled since she was still sleeping peacefully in my arms and it felt so right. I leaned in and kissed the back of her neck softly. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help myself....It looked so inviting.

_**Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is closed. **_

I was about to reach down to touch her legs when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, for I knew she was awake and waiting for me to move......

_To be continued......

* * *

_

Well, I know it's short and a preview but write a review for it, please? Thank you! A full chapter part will be up as soon as possible. Until next time, people! Thank you all for the ones who had reviewed for part 1, much appreciated! =)

_**Jaden Clark GX**_


	7. You're Not Alone, Part 2 of Ch5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and the song, except for the plot and my own creativity. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The song is called "Lullaby" by The Spill Canvas, belongs to the song writer and the records company.

**A/N: **Here's part 2 of chapter 5. I hope you all will like it. R&R please! Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5-You're Not Alone**

**Part 2**

_**It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.**_

_We walked back to our dorm room hand in hand. I was curious, but I didn't mind. In some way, I think she still see us as just being best friends. I guess that's kind of good in a way, because I could never break her heart that way. She looked at me and I looked back at her quizzically. Mione shook her head and turned away. I turned to her and frowned. _

"_Please don't scare me like that again, Mione?" I asked. She blinked and looked at me. _

"_What do you mean, Harry?" She replied quizzically. I hugged her tight and shook my head. "Never mind…but just don't do it again please?" I begged. She scoffed and nodded. "I don't understand it, but ok…" She replied, giggling a little. _

_When we arrived at our dorm, I let go of her and was ready to go to my room when something stopped me halfway up the stairs. I turned around and saw her, clinging to my wrist. I walked back down to meet her. _

"_What's wrong, Mione?" I asked, with worry in my voice. She just looked at me with those sad eyes of hers. _

_**It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause let's be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shy, just let me sing you to sleep.**_

_Then a soft whisper was heard. _

"_Stay with me here tonight please, Harry?" She had asked, with an almost begging tone. _

_I nodded. "Sure, Mione." Then we went down the stairs and sat down on the couch. _

_"Mione, sit on my lap." I told her and she looked up me with a quizzical expression on her face. _

_"Just trust me, Mione...I won't hurt you. I promise!" I said, smiling. And I meant what I said too! She giggled and nodded as she sat on my lap. "I know you won't, Harry." _

_I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her arm while we talked. _

_When we finally got tired, I laid her down on her right side gently and laid down next to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I beamed as I grabbed the nearby blanket and kissed her shoulder softly. _

_"Good night, Mione." I whispered, pulling the blanket over the both of us. _

_she smiled. "Good night, Harry." She whispered back and we both drifted off into a peaceful slumber._

_**If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.**_

The sun shone through the windows and I squinted. It was a good day to be out for a walk, since it was Saturday. _Maybe Mione and I can have a study session later after we come back from our walk...._I thought. I was going to get up when I saw the position Mione was in. _gulp.....Why does the sun have to be so bright now? _Merlin, I hated the sun at this moment! It was shining down on her silky skin that I hadn't even imagined.....And her legs look so good. _Wait, what am I doing? _I shook my head and laid back down. I smiled since she was still sleeping peacefully in my arms and it felt so right. I leaned in and kissed the back of her neck softly. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help myself....It looked so inviting.

_**Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklaces closed.**_

I was about to reach down to touch her legs when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, for I knew she was awake and waiting for me to move. She yawned and stretched as she turned around, smiling. "Morning, Harry!" Mione greeted me. I smiled at her and pull my hand back quickly.

"Morning, Mione....How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Oh, fairly well. It was better than my previous nights." She replied, propping an elbow up to look at me. She studied me for a while.

I chuckled. "Is there something on my face?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, you're just good to look at."

At that, I laughed. "Good to look at?"

She nodded and giggled. "haha yeah."

I looked at her and smiled, and then yawned as I looked at the bright sunlit day outside. She suddenly reached up and caressed my cheek. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, it felt so right. But my head was screaming this is wrong. I sighed and kissed her forehead softly.

"Come on, Mione. Let's get ready, I was thinking if we can take a walk before we start studying." I said, breaking our moment of connection.

She looked a little sad and nodded. "Ok, Harry." With that, she ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm room.

_**It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.**_

_**I know that you're spent,  
Just let me sing you to sleep.**_

When Hermione got into her room, she grabbed a bottle and took out two pills as she put it into her mouth. She grabbed her water bottle and swallowed the pills. Then she took a shower and got dressed. I was reading a book downstairs waiting for her when I was ready. When she came down the stairs, I looked up. She looked so beautiful......I shook my head and sighed as I got out of my trance. I put my book back in front of my face and pretended to read. She grinned as she came towards me.

"Hey Harry, all ready to go?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure am!" I told her enthusiastically as I put my book aside and stood up.

_She sure look bright as the sun today. _I thought, smiling to myself.

"What are you smiling about, Potter?" she joked.

"Oh um.....nothing. It's just really good to take a walk together on a day like today, you know?" I told her. I hope she didn't detect anything.

_**It's your finger, and how I'm wrapped around it  
It's your grace, and how it keeps me grounded  
I know that you're weak,  
Just let me sing you to sleep. **_

_It feels so comforting to be near her......._I thought. She nudges me gently as we walk out of our dormitory together and pulled me out of my trance. I smiled at her reassuringly and nodded at her to show her that I'm fine.

"You look so stunning today." I commented shyly and a small blush was show on her cheeks.

I smiled and she grinned, radiating her features more brightly than the sun that was shining from above us.

…_...And so right. _

"Thank you, Harry!" She replied finally.

I nodded as we walked together, and I put my hands in my pockets out of nervous habit. I sighed as I stared at the ground, trying to control from pouring my heart all over the place in front of her. I sighed again and was lost in thought, for I didn't hear what Mione was saying to me.

".....any plans for today after this?" she was saying.

She nudged me gently, but I didn't look up, so she finally said, "Harry?" I shook my head and looked at her apologetically.

"huh? I'm sorry, Mione....What was it that you were saying?" I asked.

"I said, do you have any plans for today after this?" She told me. I reached up and caressed her cheek gently as I nodded.

"Sure, I was planning that we study together today...." I told her, then I looked at her while we walked along together.

"And what about you, Mione? Do you have any plans?" I asked.

She looked up at the blue sky and smiled. I looked at her and felt a soothing sensation pulsing through my heart. I fixated my gaze upon her and was transfixed by her radiance and glory, for this was the girl who stole my heart during my first year here at Hogwarts. I looked behind me and the moment seemed to play in front of me as if it were yesterday:

_A little girl ran past by him in a hurry, tears running down her cheeks. He caught a glimpse of the girl's face.........._

I winced as pain shot through my heart. She looked at me with concern.

"You ok, Harry?"

I looked at her with sadness in my eyes and nodded. But I was sure she detected it as well, for she reached up and caressed my left cheek gently.

"Harry....." She said, whispering. I put my hand on top of hers and smiled sadly.

"Mione, I........." I sighed, as I couldn't bring myself to say it.

_**  
While you were sleeping,  
I figured out everything:  
I was constructed for you,  
And you were molded for me. **_

I shook my head and turned the other way as I started running back towards our dorm.

"Harry......." I could feel her tears streaming down her cheeks.

I closed my eyes and kept running, I only opened them when I knew that she was a few distance back. I slowly skited to a stop and walked towards the Head Girl/Boy's common room. I said the password and walked in, then sat down on the couch with a sigh.

_What have I done? _I thought. I put my head between my knees as I hugged them close to my chest. _This pain.....it feels familiar and comforting right now. _I looked up at the ceiling, a single tear rolling down my face. I wiped it away and saw Mione's smiling face staring back at me. I shook my head and looked around the room.

_Harry James Potter, you're such a coward......._I thought angrily to myself.

_......why couldn't I bring myself to say it? To tell her how I really feel about her? _Then the answer suddenly dawned on me. _I can't bring myself to break her heart completely, for I can't afford to lose her. Without her, I'd be shuttered into pieces. _

_Mione........_I put my face in my hands and sobbed, for I know I had hurt her again.

…........._You're the only one I will ever love. _

_**Now I feel your name.  
Coursin' through my veins.  
You shine so bright, it's insane.  
You put the sun to shame. **_

I yawned as tiredness overtook me and I closed my eyes. I smiled as images of me and Hermione flashed in front of my eyes. Then I drifted off into darkness........

Few hours later, someone walks in as I felt the wind blew in front of my face. I opened my eyes slowly with difficulty.

"Mione.......?" I said, a vivid blurry figure in front of me. She put a hand over my face in attempt to close my eyes again.

"It's ok, Harry.....I'm here." She said as she put a blanket over me, then she sat down and cuddled next to me.

_**If you need anything,  
Just say the word, I mean anything. (I really do)**_

I beamed and wrapped my arms around her waist tightly, afraid to let her go. _You're my most precious treasure of all, Mione......._

"I'm so sorry........" I whispered.

She nodded next to me and brushed my hair away from my face. "It's ok, Harry.......I understand." She told me.

I smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "Thank you, Mione!" At that moment, it felt as if my heart was going to burst out of my chest with happiness!

I held her in my arms and it felt so right............

_**Rest assured, if you start to doze  
Then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is closed. **_

She leaned into me and I kissed her neck lovingly. I can feel her grin as I stroked the back of her head gently. I beamed as I kept my eyes closed.

_I love you so much, Mione..........._I kissed her forehead and yawned, taking her hand into mine. She intertwined our fingers together and I grinned wide, squeezing her hand affectionately. Her company was so soothing and comforting that I yawned again, she giggled next to my ear and I smiled. It was good to know that she was mine, to keep..........

_**If you need anything,  
Just say the word, I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze  
Then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is closed. **_

I squeezed her hand gently again to reassure her that I'm there for her and I would do anything for her. She nodded and I laid my head gently on her shoulder, holding her in my arms as I drifted into the familiar darkness once again.

_To be continued........._

* * *

**A/N: **I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it is not too boring. Heh, please tell me in a review on how I should improve the next chapter so that it wouldn't be so boring anymore. Thanks to all my reader's support! Peace out! =)

_**Jaden Clark_GX**_


	8. Ch 6: Harry, You're a Mystery

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and the song, except for the plot and my own creativity. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The song is called "Building a Mystery" by Sara McLaughlin, belongs to the song writer and the records company.

** A/N: **Thank you to those who have reviewed! This chapter is based on Hermione's POV again, and I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. R&R please! Oh yeah, one more thing.....There are some parts of the lyrics have cus words in it, but I will not be putting it on the fic. Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Ch. 6-Harry, you're a mystery**

_**You come out at night  
That's when the energy comes  
And the dark side's light  
And the vampires roam  
You strut your rasta wear  
And your suicide poem**_

_Dear Journal, _

_Harry and I was taking a walk when we woke up yesterday morning. I had asked him what his plan was, and he told me that he would like to study together after we take a walk. I agreed. Something seems to make him sad, I asked him and he just nodded. But I know something was wrong, there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. I wonder what was bothering him.....That was why I reached up and caressed his cheek, to let him know that I'll always be there for him. But I'm sure he knows that. Anyways, Journal, we exchanged a moment and I was sure he wanted to tell me something.......But then he just shook his head and ran away. I wish I knew what it is in his heart and where I stand........_

I sighed and put my quill down, then I set my journal aside. I looked at it and smiled, I had brought that from home during this year's winter break. Mum had given it to me for my birthday over the summer, but I never had the chance to write in it. I sighed again as I thought of Harry, and tears started to roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away and put my head in my hands. I just wish I knew how he feels about me.........

_**And a cross from a faith that died  
Before Jesus came  
You're building a mystery **_

I dried my face and picked my journal up again to finish what I had started.

_…........Or how he feels about me. _I looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment, then begin again. _I sometimes even wonder if how I feel about him is obvious? Do I even mean something to him, Journal? _

At this, a tear dropped down onto the page. I dabbed at it carefully, so the page wouldn't be smeared or torn. Then I wiped my tears away and started writing again.

_It's just so difficult to read him or know what he's thinking sometimes. But the funny thing is, the day before that, he's been pretty affectionate with me. I wonder if he likes me too. That's what I hope to find out today, getting something out of him, you know? Well, wish me luck and I need to go study now! _

_Signed, _

_Hermione_

I closed my journal and put it in the drawer of my nightstand. Then I gathered up all my stuff and started towards the school library. I found a table and sat down, I sighed as I got my assignments out. I looked down at it and begin to get information out of the textbook. I was so concentrated on my work as usual, that I didn't even hear anyone approaching me.

"Ahem!" Someone cleared their throat in front of me and I looked up.

"Hey, Harry!" I greeted him, smiling. He nodded at me and took a seat across from where I sat.

"So, what's going on?" I asked, looking down at my assignment again.

"Oh, the usual.......Quidditch, Snape and homework." He joked.

I laughed. "Haha! Oh come on, Harry.....There's something, I know! You can't fool me, remember?" I told him. He grinned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot......." He blushed and cleared his throat again.

"Well, it was during........Ron was showing Luna something and I caught a glance. Haha! Well, you wouldn't believe what it was........" I wasn't really paying much of attention to what he was saying as some parts of his stories became bits and pieces to me.

I stared at him in amusement and smiled. He could be so cute when he's engaged in telling someone a subject he's passionate about or find interesting.

_What makes you so mysterious, Harry? _I thought.

"..........And Professor Snape was watching them while he lectured. I was trying not to laugh.........." Harry continued and I kept watching him, mesmerized.

_**You live in a church  
Where you sleep with voodoo dolls  
And you won't give up the search  
For the ghosts in the halls **_

I smiled as he finished talking. He looked at me and shook his head. "I think I've babbled on long enough." said Harry, but I knew he wanted to apologize for talking so much. I shook my hand and smiled. He nodded and got his homework out of his book bag. I looked at him incredulously.

"When have you started taking studying seriously?" I asked in surprise, hoping my jaw won't be dropping to the floor any time soon.

"Well, it was when you got mad at me for lying to you in the hospital wing and Ron was writing his Potions essay, when I found him in the library that day. I was surprised, to tell you the truth. But I realized that I needed to start taking study more seriously from now on too." He told me.

"Wow, so Ron became your inspirations, huh?" I asked, grinning. _When did Ron become Harry's role model? _I thought.

He nodded. "Yup! But then again, I look up to you both." Said Harry.

I chuckled and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Sure, Harry! I don't believe that you would look up to me" I teased, grinning.

"Well, believe what you will, Mione" He said, the edge of a page was between his thumb and forefinger while he scribbling furiously away on his essay. I went back to mine, but I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

I looked across the table at him and he was grinning his lopsided grin. I smiled and went back to my assignment again.

_**You wear sandals in the snow  
And a smile that won't wash away  
Can you look out the window  
Without your shadow getting in the way? **_

I finished my assignment and closed my book. I looked over at Harry and smiled.

"Still haven't finished yet, Harry?" I asked.

He shook his head and didn't look up from his parchment. "Nope, not yet." He answered as he kept writing. I looked around and looked back at him.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner time then?" I said.

"Sure, Mione!" He replied.

I nodded. "Ok, Harry. See you then!"

I gathered my stuff and walked out of the library. I sighed and try to stop the fountain works from coming on again. I seriously have lost count how many times I've cried because of him. I shook my head and was going to turn right so I could go into my dorm, when I heard someone running after me. I turned around and Harry was chasing after me.

"Mione, wait up!" He called. I stood where I was and waited for him.

"Hey Harry, what is it?" I asked, curious.

"Here, take this! I made it for you." He told me and put a small, square wooden box in my hand. I stared at it in awe.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the box.

He grinned. "Oh, you'll see!"

I chuckled. "Haha, ok."

"Well, I gotta get back to homework now......I'll see you later, ok?"

I looked up and nodded. "Ok, Harry. I'll see you!"

I waved and continued towards the direction of our dorm for Head Girls/Boys.

I went up to my room and set my stuff down, feeling anxious and tired. Snape was going to give us an exam and I forgot what it was based on. For the first time in my life, I was nervous about a test because I didn't study for it. I guess I will have to go back to class with my time turner and see what Snape is going to quiz us on so I'll know how to study for it.

I sat down on my bed and smiled. But now........let's see what's inside. I wonder what it is, so I shook it. Clank! Hmmm.....Now it got me more curious than ever! I opened the box and frowned. Inside of the box was small beaded ring. I took it out of the box and examined it.

"Huh? What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked no one in particular. I peered into the box and saw a small note attached inside of the lid. I smirked.

"Very cleaver, Potter!" I exclaimed, once I realized something. "But not cleaver enough, cause I'm more cleaver than you." I told myself proudly. For I had discovered that it was not a ring, but something he had shrunken to made it look like a ring.

I tapped my wand at the small ring that I had set on my bed. "Engorgio!" I said, and the ring expanded until it reached its actual size.

I smiled and looked at it. It was a hand-made beaded bracelet that was nicely strung together. Then I took the note out and tapped it with my wand. I repeated the spell I did on the bracelet and started to read the parchment.

_ Mione, remember I told you I'd explain why I run back into our dorm? Well, this was the reason why I ran towards our dorm that day......To make this for you. I hope you like it, Mione!_ --_**Harry**_

I smiled and a tear rolled down my face. "Oh, Harry......" I sighed and hugged the parchment to my chest. Then I re-read it again and ran my finger over the neatly signed name, "_**Harry**_." I clutched the letter and stood up, opening my nightstand drawer and put it securely inside my journal. Then I set the fidelus charm back on it and put it back inside my nightstand. I smiled again as I dubbed at each side of my cheeks with the sleeve of my robe gently. I sniffled and realized that I should write him a thank you note. I got a parchment and got to work. I tapped my quill on my chin as I thought of how to sign it, then an idea came to me and I grinned. I wrote it down and signed my name. I looked at the note fondly and smiled at it. _He will like it! _I thought to myself happily. I then got up and walked to the front of his room. I thought for a moment and smiled, attaching the note to the front of the door.

"What is this? Get this thing off of me at once!" The portrait protested. I just grinned and walked away, ignoring its profanity of protests behind me. ".....bloody stupid thing off of me!" Was the last thing I heard before I went back to my room.

I checked my schedule and it was time for me to study Devinations class. So I get ready and gather my stuff, then I took my time-tuner necklace and turned 3 dials ahead. I walked into class and Harry was already there. He once told me he wanted to re-take it, but I didn't ask anymore questions for I never knew why he's re-taking the class again. I sat down next to him and smiled. Harry looked over at me and nodded in acknowledgment. _He looks so sad....._I thought. …..._I wonder what's bothering him. _

"You ok, Harry?" I asked, concerned. He just stared into the crystal ball and nodded. I sighed and got my textbook out to read. In the middle of my reading, someone pokes me on my side. I looked up and saw Harry trying to get my attention.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked. He got up and beckoned me to go with him.

"Come with me, Mione." He said. I nodded and set my book down, getting up as well. Harry walked down the stairs and leaned against the wall with a sigh. I faced him and looked at him with concern. _I wonder what the matter is....._I wondered curiously.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked again. He looked at the ground and then back at me.

"Did you......I mean, you get the......" Said Harry, stuttering. I frowned.

"I'm sorry, Harry.....But I can't understand what you're trying to say." I told him. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. Shaking his head, he looked at me.

At this moment, Professor Trelawny declared to start the class. We both looked up and sighed in frustration. _Now I'll never know what it is he wanted to tell me or how he feels about me....._I thought sadly and walked up the stairs, but something pulled me back. I turned, and Harry was clutching at my robe sleeve. We looked at each other and I felt like I can get lost in the pool of emerald green in his eyes.

"I'll tell you after class, Mione." He whispered. I smiled weakly and nodded, then we both walked back to our seat and sat down. I sat in class for the next two hours, but Professor Trelawny seemed to drone on and on........I don't even know what she was talking about in the first place anymore. I sighed and looked over at Harry, he seemed to be taking notes but when I looked down at what he was scribbling, I gasped. I looked away quickly before he knew I was looking. _Wow......_I thought, as I made a mental note to myself. The class was finally over. I yawned and stretched, then I gathered my book bag and was ready to leave when Harry spoke.

"You're going back to the dorm?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ok, let's walk back together." Harry suggested. I nodded again and crossed my arms in front of my chest as I waited for him.

He gathered his stuff into his book bag and walked towards me.

"Thank you for waiting, Mione....Let's go."

I smiled and nodded as we walked alongside each other. My mind flashes back to yesterday when we were walking together, remembering his sadness and a sharp pain shot through my chest. I winced and stumbled a little

"You ok, Mione?" Harry asked suddenly, alarmed. I nodded, but he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, Mione. I know you're not........So, please don't try to let it pass. I.....I don't want to lose you again." He said, smoothing down the hair in the back of my neck.

I hugged him tight and the smell of his scent made me feel......light headed and it was soothing at the same time. I don't know what it is, but it feels good to be in his arms right now. My heart pounding loudly like a set of drum in my ears.

_**You're so beautiful  
With an edge and charm  
but so careful  
When I'm in your arms **_

"Come on, Mione.....Let's take you to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will help you get well again." He said, and lead me towards the hospital wing while his left arm was still wrapped around my waist.

I smiled and nodded. "Ok, Harry." I said.

When we got to the hospital wing, Harry led me over to one of the beds and laid me down gently. Then he pulled a chair in front of my bed and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand as he looked at me. _What are you thinking, Harry? _I wondered curiously.

Harry sighed and looked at me sadly for the fourth time that day. I wonder what's bothering him......Awkward silence filled the room. He ruffled his already messy hair back and sighs again. So I decided to break this awkward moment by saying something.

"Everything ok, Harry?" I asked. He shook his head and took my hand in his, drawing small gentle circles on the back of it.

I giggled, for I was very ticklish. He looked up and smiled apologetically. I shook my head and he held my hand in his, lacing our fingers together.

"No, Mione......Nothing's ok right now." He told me solemnly.

Harry paused for a moment and looked out the window, but I know he was trying to fight back the tears that was about to come pouring out of his eyes like fountain for I can see it in his green now red eyes.

".......Not when I'm going to lose you again, Mione! And I don't want that!" He said, nearly in a shout. I know he wasn't angry at me, but it was something else and he was letting his emotion getting the best of him.

"Shhh.....It's ok, Harry. I'm sure everything will be alright." I assured him as I put a finger up to his lips. I moved my hand to his cheek and caressed it gently. Harry put a hand over mine and closes his eyes as he kissed the inside of my palm.

Another pain shot through my chest and I closed my eyes in pain.

"Uhhh....ow! Harry.....help me......" I pleaded. He stood up and was immediately at my side.

"Mione......" He caressed my cheek as his cool hands came upon my face. "What do you want me to do? I'll do anything.......Anything, just don't let me lose you again please!" Harry whispered, hugging my arm close to his chest.

"Harry......" I winced again. He nodded and got up immediately.

"Madam Pomfrey........." He said, running outside to find the school's infirmary nurse.

"......Help me, please!" I heard him say. But that was the last thing I heard before the darkness took me.

Moments later, I can hear voices outside but I still wasn't able to open my eyes. So I strained my ear to try to hear what they're saying.

"......She will be stable for now, Mr. Potter." Sounded like Madam Pomfrey.

"But she needs love and rest, for she's suffering from stress."

I smiled, for I can picture Harry blinking at her, looking perplexed. That's when I heard.....

"Stress? Why is she stressed, Madam Pomfrey?" Was the question that came from Harry.

"No, Mr. Potter.......It's a different kind of stress. Her heart is in stress. She seems to be dealing with the stress from her classes fairly well though." Informed the nurse.

"Heart Stress?" Asked Harry, it sounded as if he was getting more and more confused.

"Yes, this is a rare condition, Mr. Potter.......She will be fine but I will need a special potion to heal her, and she will need love at the same time; it will help her healing process."

At this, I frowned. _Heart stress.........What is that? _I thought. I tried to rummage through my head to try to find if there was such a condition that I had read in a book somewhere. Harry and Madam Pomfrey's conversation became bits and pieces now.

"But I need someone to gather the ingredients for me, for I haven't used that potion for ages."

"I'll do it." Harry volunteered. I smiled, that's just like him.

"Ok, I will need.........." Said Madam Pomfrey, but I couldn't catch what she was saying anymore.

".....Thank you very much!" Was Harry's voice. I was still trying to find where I'd read about the syndrome of heart stress when I heard shuffling feet towards my bed.

_**Cause you're working  
Building a mystery  
Holding on and holding it in  
Yeah you're working  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully **_

A hand gently took mine and held it in their palm. I smiled at the warmth, for it felt safe and comfortable.

"How are you feeling, Mione?" A familiar voice asked.

"Good........But there is still a vivid pain in my chest." I smiled again, for I knew it was Harry.

At this, he knelt down in front of my bed and enveloped me in his arms.

I winced in pain. "Ow, Harry....." I protested but it felt good to be in his arms.

"Sorry, Mione." He apologized.

I shook my head and smiled. "It's ok, don't be. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"Ok, Mione." I heard him sigh and frowned, still unable to open my eyes.

"What's wrong, Harry?" I asked, concerned.

He must have shook his head. "It's ok, Mione...it's nothing." Harry gently held my hand in his, trying not to hurt me again.

I smiled at his carefulness. And suddenly, there was a shout coming through the hallway.

"Mione!!!" Said a familiar voice, running into the infirmary in a huff.

I smiled and giggled at his rush. I rolled my eyes in my head. _That is so like Ron!_ I grinned.

"You ok?" I can feel him standing over my bed.

"Ron, she needs her rest.....Can you get out please?" Said Harry.

"Harry.....He can stay if he wants." I said, frowning at Harry's being so overprotective.

_What's wrong with him....He's been acting so strange. _I thought with a sigh. _First he gave me a bracelet and then he wrote my name on his parchment in class........_I gasped at the thought and blushed, covering my mouth to not giggle so loud.

"See, Mione said I can stay, Harry!" I can hear the grin in Ron's voice. I smiled at this. Harry sighed and must have given up trying to shove Ron out the door. Ron took the opportunity to grab a chair and sat in front of my bed.

"How are you feeling, Mione?" He asked, taking my hand into his.

I shook my head. "Not so good....My chest still hurts and I can't open my eyes."

"Would you like me to get you something then?" Ron asked.

I shook my head again. "It's ok, Ron.....I have Harry here."

"Yes, yes...I can take care of her, Ron." Said Harry. "There's nothing you need to worry 'bout here."

I shook my head in disappointment as Harry was trying to push Ron out the door again. "Just stop it, guys!" I shouted. "Can't we have some peace here?"

I put a hand over my face and sighed. _They're acting so childish......_._..._

Suddenly, I heard someone walk in and knock on the door.

"Excuse me, guys......You need to quiet down, or I don't think she's going to get any rest at all." Said a new voice. _Thank you......._

The voice walked over to me and brushed a few strand of hair out of my face.

"Hey Hermione, how are you doing?" The voice asked. I smiled weakly.

"Hey Luna......" I said, greeting my friend. "Alright, I guess. Except Harry and Ron tearing each other apart isn't helping......" I nudged my head over in the direction that the guys must be fighting.

I sighed and put a hand over my forehead. _Great, now I got a headache........Where's the nurse when you need her?_

"You can go now, Ron." Harry was saying.

"I have the right to be here too, you know?" Ron argued.

I hugged my head. _Somebody help.....My head is going to explode if they don't stop soon. _A sharp pain shot through my heart and I wince, clutching my chest in pain.

"Guys, break it up. I think the both of you can stay. But if you guys don't quiet down, she's going to be in more pain!" Said Luna. I heard her getting up and try to stop them from the fight.

"Break it up, Harry....." Luna said. "No, Ron!"

"Ow......" Came Harry's voice. I clutched at my chest and frowned.

"What's wrong, Harry?" I asked, trying to get in on what was going on.

"It's ok, Mione.....I'm fine. Don't worry bout it." He told me.

"Ronald!" It was Luna's voice again this time, with more authority. She has more respect from me from now on, that's for sure!

"That's enough.....Look what you did! He's your best friend. Besides, you two shouldn't be fighting. Aren't you guys too old to be fighting...over what even?" Luna continued.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Came Madam Pomfrey's voice. "The patient needs her rest, so can we have some peace and quiet in here please?"

_Finally......Thank you! _I thought, still hugging my head.

"How are you doing, Ms. Granger?" She asked.

I turned to my right side to where Madam Pomfrey's voice was. "My heart still hurt vividly and it seems to hurt when I try to open my eyes." I told her.

"Ok. Here, Ms. Granger. I hope this helps." She said, lifting my head up and then wrapped a clean cloth over my eyes.

"There, that will help your eyes from hurting. When I take the bandage off in a few more hours, it won't hurt when you try to open your eyes again." She told me.

"Ok, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you!" I said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Harry.........Please forgive me!" Came Ron's voice, nearly in a whisper. "Get well soon, Mione!"

"See you, Ron!" Said Harry, apparently still angry with his best friend.

"We'll come back and see you again soon, 'Mione!" Said Luna. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Thanks for coming in to visit me, guys!" I told them, and then they were gone.

"I'm gathering the ingredients that I have for your potion and I'm still waiting for Mr. Potter to help me get the rest."

"I'll get to it as soon as possible, Madam Pomfrey." Said Harry confidently.

"Ok.....Well, I'll be back a little later." She said and scuttled away.

"Harry? You ok?" I asked, turning to face him. Then I heard shuffling feet walking over and sat down in front of my bed.

"Y..yeah, I'm fine, Mione. You need to worry bout yourself now, ok?" Said Harry, stroking my cheek with his thumb gently. I smiled weakly as the pain in my chest subsided a little.

I reached out at the space in front of me and Harry's hand took it, then he put it on his cheek with his hand over mine.

"Ow......I need to get bandaged. I'll be right back, Mione." He said, kissing my hand softly.

I shook my head. "No, Harry..........." I clutched at my chest for the pain was returning. "Don't leave me here, please? I don't want to be alone....."

But alas, to no avail, Harry was already gone. _Does he even care about me?_ I thought as I clutched at my chest in pain. A sudden sharp pain shot through my heart and I gasped.

"Ow! Harry.........." I said, waving my right arm at the space next to me.

"Harry........" I whispered, and tears streamed down my face. And then the pain in my heart became greater, it also felt tighter inside my chest like someone was squeezing it. "......I love you so much."

Another pain shot through me and a realization dawned on me, for I have read it somewhere. "_Heart stress disorders is a rare condition in witches. They would suffer this condition because they're yearning for the one they're in love with, but not having that love returned. The only antidote for this condition is to use a special potion with the listed ingredients: Eye of newt, dragon claw, a hair from the person the sufferer of the condition is in love with, horned slugs and porcupine quills. But most of all, love from the people around you and a good rest. _

It was from _Herbology: A medicine History_ or something the like, I don't remember the title but I remember reading it though. _How could have I forgotten about it? _I wondered. _But the thing is, how is Harry going to be able to gather all of those ingredients?_

I was curious on how Harry was going to gather all the ingredients for me, but the thought of him getting the ingredients just to make potions for me made my insides all warm and jittery. _Harry......_Another tear rolled down my cheeks and I clutched my chest in pain. _Owww.....this pain,I can't stand it anymore!_

Another realization dawned on me before I slipped into the pool of darkness: _the witch with the heart stress condition will suffer pain when she thinks of the one she's in love with. _

_Harry......._I thought, and drifted back into the familiar darkness. Hours later, I awoke again but felt something on my chest. I felt around on my chest and there has been some kind of bandage wrapped around it. I yawned and my body ached from top to bottom. I was going to fall back to sleep when someone shouted next to me.

_**You woke up screaming aloud  
A prayer from your secret god  
You feed off our fears **_

"Noooooo...........Mione!" Said a voice. I smiled to myself, knowing who that voice belonged to all too well.

"Harry?" I asked, yawning again. Then I heard the sound of pulling a chair back and someone walking towards me.

My bed was pressed down next to me and I smiled, reaching for his hand. He took it and held it in his.

"Hey Mione, how are you feeling?" He asked, brushing some of my hair out of my face.

I nodded. "Better than before." I admitted. And it does, with the bandage around my chest had helped a lot.

"That's good......You know, you scared me half to death?" Said Harry.

At this, I choked up and tried to hold back tears. He took my hand and put it on his cheek, with his hand on top of mine. I can feel his tension under my touch.

"I'm sorry, Harry." I told him.

He sighed and shook his head. "No, Mione.....don't be. I just can't bare to lose you again, I don't WANT to lose you again......ever!" Said Harry. I can feel the emotion rising in his voice. It wasn't of anger, but of sadness.

_**And hold back your tears, oh  
Give us a tantrum  
And a know it all grin  
Just when we need one  
When the evening's thin **_

Harry suddenly hugged my arm and sobbed, laying his head down on my bed. I stroked his hair gently and smiled weakly.

"It's ok to be sad, Harry. But I promise you that I won't go anywhere." I assured him.

He didn't respond, instead he just sobbed. I caressed his cheek to try to soothe him.

After a while, he sniffled and just laid his head on my bed without a sound. I became worried.

"Harry?" I asked.

He sniffled and caressed my hand lightly. "Yeah, I'm here, Mione."

Harry kissed my hand softly and I blushed, for he had never done that before.

"Everything better now?" I asked.

He seemed to be nodding, for my bed was shaking. "Yeah, don't worry about it, Mione. I guess I just had a nightmare and I just don't want to go back to it again."

I nodded and smiled. "It's ok, Harry. I'm here for you."

"I know, Mione. And I'll be here for you as well." He squeezed my hand gently and I smiled.

He suddenly reached up and grazed one of his fingers over my lips. I kissed it softly and I heard him sigh. He pulled his hand away and go up from the bed.

"You should get some rest, Mione." Said Harry. "Madam Pomfrey made the potion for you and you'll be able to take it tomorrow." I nodded in reply.

Then I heard shuffling feet and a chair squeak with the force from someone sitting down. I turned my head and faced towards where the sound was coming from.

"Thank you, Harry....." A single tear rolled down my cheek as I told him.

"You're welcome, Mione." He said with a sigh.

He seemed to sink lower into his chair as he yawned. "We should all get some rest, Mione.......And we'll talk in the morning after you had your potion."

I nodded again and sniffed. "Ok, Harry. Goodnight......"

I got into a more comfortable position and fell back to sleep again. When I awoke again, I heard voices talking beside me.

"......But she will feel better after she take this potion though, Mr. Potter." A voice said.

"Though that will not be enough."

Clearly, that was the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey.

"Not enough?" Another voice said, apparently confused. "What else does she need? I'll do whatever it takes to heal her!"

I smiled, knowing it belonged to Harry.

"Please calm down, Mr. Potter.......And she needs love or else she won't live long enough to graduate."

"B..b, but she has to live! I can't lose her.....Not now, not ever!" I can hear panic rising up in his voice.

"I know, Mr. Potter......That's why she needs love other than just the potion to save her." Madam Pomfrey told him.

_**You're beautiful  
A beautiful man  
You're setting up your  
Razor wire shrine **_

He seemed to have acknowledged with what Madam Pomfrey had said. "Ok, thank you, Madam Pomfrey!" Was his reply.

I stirred and coughed next to them. They probably then realized I was awake.

"Mione!" Said Harry, greeting me.

I smiled in the direction of his voice.

"Hey.....Morning, Harry!" I said.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"It was good." I replied.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad."

It was true, since I've been stuck with the same depressing dream for the past few months and I haven't slept well since then. But it felt good to be in his arms, even if was in dreams. Harry hugged me close and I clutched his robes, taking in his scent. The pain in my chest seems to ease now that he was by my side.

", it's time to take your potion now." A voice said next to me.

I sighed as me and Harry's moment was broken.

"Ok." I replied without a protest, but with apparent disappointment.

"I got it, thank you!" Said Harry. "Here, Mione."

He reached out and extended the potions cup in front of me. I took it and smiled.

"Thank you, Harry." I said.

"You'll be able to take your blindfold off tonight, after you take your potion, Miss Granger." the school nurse informed.

I nodded. "Ok. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

A curious question rose inside me. "Madam Pomfrey, why wasn't I able to open my eyes?"

"It's part of the heart stress condition, Miss Granger." She answered.

I nodded again. "Thank you!"

With that, I hear Harry mumble something and the school nurse walked away.

I drank the potion and blinked, for it tasted.....sweet. I smiled. _Just like Harry! _I giggled and savored the taste on my tongue.

"Is it really that good, Mione?" He chuckled, help me take the cup away and set it down on the nightstand next to me.

"Yup!" I grinned, nodding.

At this, he laughed. "Haha! Ok, Mione....I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I smiled and beamed.

Something seemed to keep nudging me in the back of my head, then I realized what it was.

"What about my study, Harry? Does Professor Dumbledore and McGonagle know of my condition?" I asked, panicking. I had never missed my studies before. Well, except when I was petrified by the basilisk back in my second year.

"Yeah, they know of your condition, Mione. I told them and Madam Pomfrey was there to confirm it." He said, caressing my cheek.

I smiled weakly, still afraid that I might fail my classes. As if reading my thoughts, Harry sat down on the edge of my bed, stroking the back of my hand lightly.

"Don't worry, Mione. I have your missed homework assignments and we can even go talk to Professor McGonagal that you're worried if you'd like." He told me, trying to calm me down.

"Thank you, Harry......I'd really like that." I said, nodding.

Knowing that my grades aren't in jeopardy, I yawned.

"heh You should get some rest now, Mione......And don't worry too much. I can assure you, I will take care of everything!"

I nodded and smiled. I know Harry's true to his words, after all. My eyes drooped lazily, then I drifted into the all familiar darkness that I knew so well for the past few days.

_**Cause you're working  
Building a mystery  
Holding on and holding it in  
Yeah you're working  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully **_

I yawned as I heard snoring from afar on my right when I woke up again. I smiled. _He must be tired, taking care of me and all........._I thought and sat up to take my blindfold away.

I blinked twice to adjust my eye sight. It felt strange, yet familiar at the same time since I haven't been using my eyes for the past few days or weeks. _I have seriously lost track of it all...._I rolled my eyes and thought tiredly with a yawn. I looked around the room and saw Harry sleeping in a chair on the far side on the right. I smiled and got up, walking over to him. I touched his arm gently and he immediately sat up in alarm.

"It's ok, Harry....It's me." I told him, squeezing his hand. He sighed and seemed to relax under my touch again.

"How are you feeling, Mione?" He asked.

I smiled at his concern. "Much better, thank you!"

He nodded. "I'm glad, Mione."

Then he sat up again. "Would you like to go back to our dorm and rest?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I told him, nodding.

"Ok." He said, sitting up again. "Let's go then."

Harry stood up and stretched. I smiled. "Sorry to have disturbed your slumber, Mr. Potter!" I joked.

"Nah, I don't mind it." He told me, and I grinned.

I gather my stuff and looks over at him. "Are you ready, Harry?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, just about."

I blinked at him in confusion. "What else is there, Harry?"

"This!" He whispered as he pulled his wand out. "Lumos!"

Then he lead me back to our dorm with the light illuminating from the tip of his wand. When we got to our dorm, we went up and went our separate ways. Still not wanting to go back to my room, I looked over at Harry. He seems to be reading something. I gasped and remembered._ It's the note I left on the portrait! _I thought, horror struck. He was chuckling quietly, but I can see it from my side of the room. Harry walked over to me and I looked at him, my cheeks burning. I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, Mione." He said.

I nodded. "I do. Thank you, Harry!"

He beamed and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "You're welcome, Mione."

"You should get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded. "Ok, Harry. I'll see you in the morning."

_**Ooh you're working  
Building a mystery  
Holding on and holding it in  
Yeah you're working  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully **_

"Thank you for being here for me, Harry. I'm really glad I have you as a friend." I told him before I went into my room.

"I'll always be there for you, Mione." He replied, and the both of went back to our room.

I sat down on my bed and pulled my journal out. _As I'm writing to you, Journal......I'm trying to clear up some of the confusion I have of Harry. I'm still not sure of where I stand, just a friend or more. But it feels like he just wants to be friends. _I sighed and looked around my room. _…....I just wish that one day, he would want to be more than just friends. Though, I think he was trying to give me some kind of hint. I don't know, but when he sobbed on my bed in the hospital wing....It felt different. I wonder what it is. _I sighed again and tears streamed down my face. _Maybe, just maybe that he likes me more than just a friend. ////////////_ I scribbled a few dividing lines and then underneath it, I wrote: _I'll be waiting for that day, Harry......_

_**Yeah you're working  
Building a mystery  
Holding on and holding it in  
Yeah you're working  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully **_

I closed my journal and wiped my tears away. Then I put my journal back into the drawer in my nightstand and got into my bed. _Maybe, I think he does like me just more than a friend. He just need to tell me how he feels, then I'll be able to confirm my theories._ I thought before I drifted into the darkness. _Goodnight, my wonderful Harry......I will always love you!_

_**You're building a mystery

* * *

**_

**A/N: **_I__ hope everyone enjoyed that bit. Wow, longer chapter....yay! Anyways, I really_ _appreciate everyone's support_. _Please vote for chapter 7 on my profile! Thank you! _

_** Sincerely,**_

_**Jaden Clark_GX**_


End file.
